


The Courage of Women

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [25]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: There are monsters in Hyrule and a war is brewing.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Twilight (Linked Universe) & Telma (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. finding rumors

**Author's Note:**

> howdy welcome to another multichapter fic ill probably never finish but have plans for

Legend woke up in a cold sweat, running a hand through her hair. Holy fuck, she just _had_ to dream of Koholint again. It’s been 4 years since she saw it- _Why wasn’t I over it? What’s wrong with me?_

Wild was on watch, and she messed with her tunic softly. Legend jumped when she spoke up.

“Nightmare?” Her voice was soft and raspy, and clearly, she just woke up. Legend sighed and sat against the tree. Her own throat was tired.

“Yeah, stupid recurring nightmare. It’s not a big deal.” The Heroine tried to shrug it off, only for Wild to look more worried. Legend sighed.

“Just a girl I lost, okay? No biggie.”

“... If you say so.”

“Oh! This is my Hyrule!” Twilight said, delighted that she’s so close to home. “Castle Town seems to be nearest.”

“That’s good, we can ask around and see if there’s been any monster sightings.” Time said, smiling at her successor.

Twilight led the group of Heroines to the bustling town. People walked every which way, some eyeing the women and some checking Twilight out. Twilight didn’t seem bothered as she walked down into an alley.

“Is this safe?” Hyrule asked timidly, holding her hand to her chest and looking around.

Warriors sighed through red lips. “The Rancher here says this place is safe, and even if something happened here, the bar maid would be on a rage.”

Hyrule nodded slightly, sticking close to Legend. Legend let her, internally cheering that Hyrule trusted her of all people.

Twilight smiled as she opens the door to the bar. The bar had a few amounts of people in it. There was the bartender, some people in the back around the table, and other patrons around the bar. Twilight smiles and goes down to the bartender. A cat jumps on the bar.

“Hi, Louise,” Twilight coos and gently under her chin. The bartender grinned softly.

“She’s missed you; you know.”

“I know, Telma.” Twilight laughed and gently picked up the cat, holding her to her chest. She looks up at Telma. “So, is there any rumors?”

“Honey, you know there is! We have travelers coming in and out since you cleared the streets!” Twilight let a small smug smile form on her face. “Alright, so, it seems like monsters are congregating on both entrances of Kakariko.”

“Both?” Twilight asked, shifting her weight. “Alright, is that all?”

“Hm,” Telma tapped her chin, thinking, “I think someone said something about Zora’s Domain or Lake Hylia.”

“Eh, they’re one and the same,” Twilight said, then smiled, "Thank you so much, Telma, I’ll try to be back soon, but no promises.”

“Alright, Honey, see you.”

The Heroines left the bar.


	2. Edge of Kakariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Kakariko

“Alright, let’s head to Kakariko,” Twilight announced to the rest of the Heroines. 

“Alright, but you need to lead the way,” Wind grinned. Twilight laughed and started leading them down the road. The land around them was plain, and a little grey, definitely the opposite of Wild’s Hyrule. 

Cliffs were all around them and many ravines broke the land. Legend had to make sure she didn’t make a wrong step. However, Twilight didn’t even look fazed at the broken land. 

“Okay, how about we split up?” Warriors suggested. “That way both ends are being cared for at the same time and the town doesn’t have to be in the middle? Besides, if one group finishes, they can go through the town to the other side.” 

Twilight pondered this and nodded. “Alright- Time, you can lead a group to the other side.” She handed their leader her map. 

“Alright, let’s go- Wind, Legend, Hyrule, and Sky, you come with me, Warriors, Wild, and Four, you go with Twilight,” Time ordered and the group collectively nodded. The teams lined up and Twilight leads them to the northern entrance of Kakariko. 

Time led the others to the southern entrance where a group of bokoblins, lizalfos, and a couple of moblins were all by the entrance. _Oh, this is easy._

The five Heroines pulled out their swords and ran into the swarm of about 10 monsters. Legend drew first blood, the bokoblin turning around and she gasped. 

“They’re infected!” She calls out to her comrades. The others immediately change their tactics. Sky pulls out her bow and with quick precision, starts sniping the lizalfos. After all, they are fast motherfuckers. 

Hyrule pulls out a boomerang and hits a moblin in the head, rushing in and slashing it with her sword. It took 4 too many slices for it to go down. Sku groans as she pulls the sword out, blood getting on her sailcloth. 

“I just washed it!” She complains but goes after another lizalfos. Time shakes her head and starts a dance with another lizalfos. These suckers will not go down, even with arrows protruding from their faces. 

“Oh fuck!” Legend gasps as she ducks just in time from a moblin swing. Sky turns to her and starts helping with the bow. 

Hyrule turns after slaying her Moblin, eyes surveying the battle. She took a little too long as a lizalfos snuck up behind her. Legend's eyes widened as she noticed. 

_“Hyrule! Duck!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit;my dumbass forgot who went with who and me working on another chapter did i find out


End file.
